With growing of technologies and the Internet, lot types of services are provided through the Internet. In particular, services like cloud computing and cloud storage becomes inseparable from people's daily life. As a result, more and more data center including several computers, servers or workstations are built day by day. The amounts of computers, servers or workstations has to be increased for providing faster and more services and functions of the data center. Meanwhile, the consequent problems of electricity supply and battery power backup appear thereon.
To solve the problems mentioned above, the power distribution units (PDUs) are usually used to distribute electricity required for powering each computer, server or workstation, and the battery backup systems are used for backup power supplying. Under this circumstance, even though the breakdown of utility power occurs, shutdown of data center or damage of equipment still can be avoided.
In general, the specific battery backup units having particular specification are chose to be assembled in conventional battery backup system for meeting the demands of different data centers and further providing specific voltage or current. However, the different battery backup units have different exteriors and sizes, such that the arrangement has to be particularly designed for assembling and installing the battery backup units into the battery backup system. On the other hand, when a battery backup unit of the conventional battery backup system is going to be replaced or maintained, the battery backup system has to be turned off in order to open the housing assembled of the battery backup system. After the maintenance or replacement, the battery backup system is re-assembled and the housing of the battery backup system is closed again, and the battery backup system is finally turned on for providing electricity.
Moreover, for data center operators, when the specific battery backup system is assembled for particular demands, not only the electricity cannot be continuously provided during maintenance or replacement, but also the specification of the battery backup system cannot be adjusted during expansion of the data center. Under this circumstance, the drawbacks of inconvenient maintaining, replacing, assembling and expanding are highlighted, and the operating costs are increased.
There is a need of providing a battery backup system and a battery backup module thereof to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.